


Forgive and Forget

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azure moon just needs to be forgiven before she can forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

You, a white Pegasus sits on her bed thinking about life while toying with your blue mane you can't think clearly, there is very little left of the mare you love with, and you can't help but blame yourself.

The "accident" (no, not an accident, she broke her wing trying to save you from falling ) left her a shell of who she once was. Even now, she doesn't smile, or laugh, or show the sheer passion that the old Berry--your Berry--did. 

You did some reading and you wonder if she's just depressed, but it seems not like her, and you can't help but blame yourself for tearing her joy from her, her love and passion of flying. 

You talk to her, tell her that you think things will never be the same between you. You tell her--truthfully--that you still love her, but that being around her just pains you, just makes you sad to think you caused this.

"I don't think there can be anything between us anymore, berry. Not right now."

Her reply shocks you

"Azure just forget what happened, and I'll forgive you."she says while standing up from the bench where she was sitting "I can't stand seeing you tourn up so badly."

And as you look her in those warm indigo eyes, you could see a smile if an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction posted anywhere. Comments and criticism would be helpfull


End file.
